Card Story Lines
by Harem Lover 26
Summary: in the style of the Duel Terminal I give you more stories of our favorite cards.
1. the Monarchs

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh in any forum and I don't earn any money from this.

Since this is the fist chapter I will tell you that I am doing the stories of the yugioh archetypes and other cards in the style of the Master Guide so don't hope for a deep plot.

All underlined names are names of real Cards.

The Monarch Empire

In ancient times eight mighty beings descend onto the world. Composed of vast elemental power and all possessing wisdom that dwarfed any mortal they soon declared themselves the god kings of the world and began to form a holy empire know as The Great Empire.

Granmerg the Rock Monarch was the strongest of the monarchs who rules of the desert of the Red Dust in the south-east of the empire. with fists of stone he smashed though his enemies traps and defenses. He won his desert kingdom by challenging the guardian god Exxod to combat. By using the Swords of Concealing Light Granmerg was able to destroy Exxod and take over the desert.

Now in the Temple of the Kings Granmerg commands all that he surveys. The temple is guarded by Guardian Statues and Moai Interceptor Cannons. In times of need he can call upon a true army of both Dust Knights and Gogo Giants and Golems.

When Granmerg army is not enough he has several powerful generals to crush his enemies in to dust. Gaia Plate the Earth Giant has overwhelming might that turn whole mountains into ruble, however he tires out quickly. With the ever loyal Gauntlet Launcher foe can quickly be dispatched anywhere on the battle field.

However there are those who will stop at nothing to bring down Granmerg and return the desert of Red Dust to a place of lifelessness. They call themselves the Djinn of Rituals. Monsters that follow a doomsday creed to summon Demise, King of Armageddon and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion. To add to Granmerg frustion he can't expand his kingdom beyond the desert and into the city of New Metro because of its protectors the city the E-Heroes.

Mobius the Frost Monarch ruled over the snow and ice of the far north, in the kingdom of Norgberg. Mobius could command snow and ice as a weapon to bury his foes traps and counter their magic. Much of his kingdom is based on the use of magic to build cities and fortress.

He is fitfully served by the order of Blizzard Warriors who are sworn to the defense of both Norbergs people and land. However most of Mobius power comes from his mages. The Ice Master controls the ice to imprison his foes, and his students the Cold Enchanters have learned to draw power from the frozen land itself. In times where the need of Monstrous power they call on the Snowdust Giant whose mere presence numbs the bones of invaders.

Mobius biggest support comes from his family. His wife the Ice Queen who has might that nears his own. Their daughter the Blizzard Princess is all ready a gifted in the use of Ice Magic and a powerful Warrior, too bad that she is utterly carefree and does not like ruling or fighting.

Still his rule like all of the Monarch does not go unchallenged The White Night Queen has declared herself to be the rightful ruler of the Frozen North. Severed by her Ice Barriers, which uses matchless teamwork to defeat there foes they wage constant war upon Mobius and his kingdom.

Zaborg the Thunder Monarch: he rules the north-east part of the empire called the kingdom of the Bevelle. Why even though he commands the heavens to rain fire down upon his enemies he is the weakest of the Monarch because of the heavy losses his army sustained in a war to take the Magic Citadel of Endymion. His victory was all but Assured until Endymion, the Master Magician unleashed the Mega Ton Magical Cannon and wiped out Zaborg entire army.

Since his defeat Zaborg has not given up. With his remaining general by his side, The Creator, A creature of divine rebirth as Zaborg is a creature of divine destruction. iThe Creator is already working to rebuild Zaborg army. Zaborg has also realized that he will need great magical power for his next attack so he built The Grand Spellbook Tower to produce magical warriors to fight against Endymion.

Also Zaborg is unaware in the vast forests that cover his kingdom lies the Insect Queen, who is both the mother and commander of the many bug monster that she sends out to make sure that Zaborg does not build too close explore too deeply into own kingdom.

Raiza the Storm Monarch: he rule the north-west piece of the empire, the Kingdom of the Ever Blowing is known to harness wind in order to throw his opponents around like dolls. Much of the kingdom is carved by valleys and mountains no one lives at the bottom of the land since of the Mist Wurms that live down in the depths. In order to live here the people have tamed birds to fly on, the people of this land call themselves the Gusto.

Like all of the Monarchs his domain is challenged. One of the reasons he cannot expand his kingdom is because of the many savages that live in the mountains. The Mist Valleys tribe, Blackwings and Harpie ladies. And most of all the powerful dragons that live in the mountains to the north have prevented anything from cross them. In thinking how to deal with these threats he recalled the legend of the Dragon Master Knight. And with that the order of the Dragunity Knights was born. But then another thought accrued to Raiza, why have knights that only ride dragons when instead make dragons into knights themselves. Soon Dragunity Arma Leyvaten was born, it combined both the power of a dragon and the honor and skill of a knight.

Thestalos the firestrom. it is said that fire runs though his veins instead of blood. His command over the flames can turn a foe to cinders form miles away. He rules the South west part of the empire know as the Kingdom of Flames. He has infused his power into the land and people to turn them into beings of fire know as the Laval. He is as passionate as fire and love to battle and seeks eternal war with the warrior kingdoms to the west.

Because of his army power to turn the fallen warriors into power they made great gains. How ever once the X-saber, Gem-Knights, and the Noble Knights formed an alliance he and his army were quickly driven back. Enraged he called on Kayenn, The Master Magma Blacksmith to give him a new army to fight with. This new army was the Volcanic, its power came from the blast flame they shot from the Blaze Accelerator and to shoot balls of fire from far away. However the general of the army, Volcanic Doomfire, soon began to wonder with all my power why should I not be king? Also Thestalos other general, the Laval Judgment Lord, was not pleased that Thestalos had given up on his own army and quickly and started to have traitorous thoughts himself. Thestalos might find himself in a civil war soon.

Kuran the Light Monarch: Kuran is the high Monarch who sits above his brothers. Kurans power is that of light which both harmed his foes and helped them as well. Kuran controlled the heartland of the empire and was tasked not only to defend the empires land but its ideals as well.

Kurans army is composed of Absolute Crusaders who would give their lives to defect even the most powerful of enemies and the order of Gaia,Knights of White Nights. His most powerful warriors may be his formal enemies of his empire, many foes have turned upon their own home when they saw his radiance the truth of his empire. They call themselves the lightray: Lightray Sorcerer was once a mage in Endymion. Both Lightray Gearfried and Lightray Grepher come form the Warrior Kingdoms. Even Lightray Diabolos was a demon dragon until Kurans give it redemption. One day Kurans saw just what constant warfare was doing to the world and ordered that his bother call a ceasefire to all there wars. Only time will tell what the others monarch will do.

Delg the Dark Monarch. His power of darkness which not only hurts his foes bodies but their souls as well. He rules over the cursed lands in the south. If Kurans is all that is good in the empire, Delg is all that is bad in the empire, power hungry and ruthless. He cheated his brother Caius in their dual by having it by the Imperial Iron Wall, witch was made to negate Caius power of shadow. Delg will not rest until all the lands of his bothers and his enemies are his own. He has stared by building the Allies of Justice which he say are just to guard the empire, but is really part of a plot to overthrow Kuran.

Delg is severed by two orders of knights. The Blade Knights and the Gaia the Knights of the Polar Nights the two army control the battlefield with overwhelming power. If they are not enough Delg has the beastly Power Breakers as shock tropes. A notable member of the army Dark Blade has taken seen the power of the Dragunity Knights and has sworn to make it his own. Like all the Monarchs Delg is challenged in his kingdom. While it is true that in the cursed land to the south many fiends and monster run wild his most powerful enemy is Vampire Bram the Edelritter ruler of the Vampire Empire. Can even Delg defeat an immortal foe?

Lastly Caius the Shadow Monarch: the Monarch without a kingdom. In his dual with Delg he tried to summon his power over shadow and banish Delga to a realm of no return. But due to Delg treachery his powers failed and he was beaten and cased out. sworn to revenge on all the world he seeks power from beyond The Gates of Dark World.


	2. The Ojamas

The saga Ojama Trio.

The people of the Ojama County were a small yet proud people with a rich history. Throughout the ages they have fought many war with their sworn enemy the fiendish Duston. And made the pact of Solidarity to fight against the monster Man-Thro' Tro, they lost badly though. The Ojama's were ruled by a wise Ojama King who was said to be an immoveable object. The Ojama King was always waited on by many Ojamaservants and guarded by the order of the Ojama Knights who always took their grandparents in to battle with them, no one knows why though.

When the Monarch Empire came seeking conquest to expand their borders the Ojamas prepared for battle. The Ojamas did their Pride Shout to the heavens itself, the Ojama King started flexing his Ojamuscle in gain untold power for the battle. When the two armies meet the first thing the Ojamas did was to offer A UniformTreaty of Alliance to become part of the Empire with the Ojama King as a high-ranking noble in the empire, no one was surprisedat the offer.

The Monarchs soon put the Ojama Trio to work as spies, the were surprisingly good at it. Ojama Yellow was the brains of the bunch leading them into many traps (Over Capacity). Ojama black was the Mussel of the group even though he was always beaten. Ojama Green as that master of disguise thanks to the Enchanting Fitting Room. As unbelievable as it seems when the three work together they can perform the devastating Ojama Delta Hurricane and rain destruction over the land.

The three had many adventures in their service to the Monarchs. They spied on the mad scientist Kozaky to see his new Power Filter machine. When it became clear that the Harpies kept gathering in one area the three had to brave to elements t find out what the Harpies were doing there. It soon discovered that area was the new Harpies Hunting Ground, they were very lucky to get out alive.

There greatest mission was to be spying on the island nation of the Dragon Empire the home of the Six Samurai. In the past will the Empire of the Monarchs sought to add the Islands to their empire the Legendary Six Samurai were able to defeat them with there incredible skill and unsurpassed team work, as well as advanced magic and technology. It has been years since the defeat and the Legendary Six Samurai have grown old but the Monarch have seen troubling sign come from the East Dragon and the Ojamas were sent in to investigate.

Using their skills in disguise they were able to get into Shien Castle of Mist(Ojamrking). The Ojama Trio was able to gather a vast amount of information on the Six Samurai, they have all ready train a new army and were preparing to invade the Monarchs Empire. When they tried to discover the secrets of the Six Samurais weapons technology they gave themselves away and the Six Samurai decided to Eliminating the League. Luckilyfor the Ojama Trio they were able to escape using theirOjama Magic.

Knowing of the Six Samurais plan to invade the empire the Ojama Trio quick made it back to the main land. Only the OjamaArmy was able to mobilize In time to face the invading samurai. Using a variety of ambushes and traps the Ojama army won the battle known as the Nitwit Outwit. By driving back the Six Samurai theOmaja Trio had earned something the Ojamas had before, the respect of there neighbors.

A.N: Well here is the chapter on the Ojamas. I know that it is not as long as the last one but it was a lot harder to make a long story about the Ojamas than it was about the Monarchs and there kingdoms. And to my review Yami E, as you can see I will make each chapter about a different series of cards. Also I think that there is already a story about the Elemental Charmers somewhere on the web, try googling it. For future chapter expect: the rise of the Machine King, the flock of Blackwings, the Glory of the Gladiator Beasts, the HERO battles, and the sky of the Cloudians. Also if you couldn't tell I am bad at making names for things.

I know this story is easy to write but I want to work on my other story a little before I get back to this.


	3. Glory of the Gladiator Beast

Why dose the Great Empire think that the world should belong to them? If you asked them that it is because wit there wisdom, might, and knowledge they make people, cities, and the world into a far better place. If you ask for proof of that clime they will always talk about the Gladiator Beasts first.

In the great colosseumsof the Great Empire many great battles are constantly being fought for the pleasure of the citizens of the empire. Many great warriors, monsters, and war machines have fought, some willing other were taken as slaves.

All agree though that the greatest group of Gladiator are the Gladiator Beasts. Breed from savages and other enemies of the empire and using the most high tech weapons the Gladiator Beast are a elite fighting force that is a match for any army. There true home is the colosseum where they earn fame beyond most peoples wildest dreams. Most of the Gladiartor have time limit placed on how long they can fight so they try to finish off the enemyas quickly and as awe inspiring as possible. To make the matches more interesting for everyone weapons, magic wards, and traps were hidden though out the arena.

Andal the Bear Warrior: the newest of the gladiator beast. He has not master tagging out yet he fights with the bear hand pluming anything into ground with unimaginable speed and power. He has learned to parry any trap his foe may have planted. One of his greatest fights was with the Blade Bounzer, a beast of such savagery he could take on multiple opponents at once. After a long battle Andal crushed him in a bear hug.

Darius the Lighting Whip: like many of the gladiator beast he was bred from the tribes of the savage beast warriors. With his gladiator lash not only dose he attack his foes at a distance he also us his whip torelease other gladiator beast from their cages to join the fight. Because of this all of the beast hold him in high regard. One of his greatest fights was with a Mist Valley Soldier. Using his ability to fly he was almost impossible to fight against, but Darius used his whip to pull him to the ground where he was no match for Darius.

Tygerius the Tiger Fighter. He was one of the first of the Gladiator Beasts. he fought aginst many foes like Axe Raider, the Element Dragon, the Ape Fighter, and the Darkness Destroyer. He has mostly retired today and spends most of his time training the younger gladiators.

Bestiari the Green Wing: bred from the blackwings skilled in wind magic and weapon combat. This high flying gladiator know for his daring stunts and swooping attacks. His wind magic he can disrupted magic and destroy traps. He is a crowd favorite due to his wind spear attack.

Equeste The Charging Force: When mounted combat became popular Equeste a centaur also rose to grate fame. Not only was he able to keep up with the swiftest of mount. Also he had an uncanny understanding of layout of the arena allowing him to quickly retrieve need weapons for his fellow gladiators. In mounted combat he made a fool of the Charioteer of Prophecy who was sent to show the power of The Grand Spellbook Tower.

Octavius the Soring Eagle. He fancys himself some what of a champion of the colosseum. like Bestiari he was bred from the blackwings for both wind magic and raw power. Even though Bestiari has more advanced wind magic Octavius speed and raw power far exceed Bestiari as well as almost all other Gladiator Beasts. His favorite tactic is to throw his opponent into the air fly up and finish it in mid air for all to see.

Torax the Flying Fish: bred form the captured mermails. While slow moving he is unstoppable on top of a Gladiator Beast War chariot, he then chases down his foes was clubs them with his Ruby Mace. Like he cares for his comrades and always tries to find something to help the next gladiator in his fight.

Laquari The Flame Master: able to command the flames to trap his opponents in a ring of fire. He is one of the newer gladiator but one of the strongest yet. Like all the Gladiator Beasts he know how to Parry and Disarm his foes. In combat he triumphed over Starliege Lord Galaxion a warrior form a deferent universe.

Murmillo The Land Shark: bred form Atlantean captives he is one of the most savage of all gladiators. Even though he is weak physically his opening charge is so fast and savages he instantly takes out one enemy after that he uses defenive tactics with the other gladiators to out last the enemy.

Gaiodiaz the Tyrant king of the Colosseum: bread from the breast found in the Jurassic Worldbefore his power no defense can hold. He is a champion of the arena that is rarely seen.

Spartacus the Weapons Master: Gaiodiaz younger bother. He is skilled in every wepon of the arena from the Gladius that increases a gladiator power even fourth. The Battle Halberd that can counter the traps and spells of the arena. The Archfiend Shield a strong shield that can save a gladiators life. His greatest battle was with the Ally of Justice Catastor a war machine that was all but invincible but Spartacus used the weapons of the gladiator to break it in two.

Hoplomus the Iron Mountain: he is the unmovable object in the arena. He can easily withstand any blow that is dealt to him. He uses this to his advanced by whipping the crowd into a frenzy because they all think that he is being hurt. He is know for defeating an entire Goblin Attack Squad by himself.

Heraklinos the spawn of the gods. He is said to be a son of the God Beast King Barbaros. He is like a god in the arena because the spells and traps don't work unless he want the to. He is the rarestof the race because lesser monster are already killed by the other gladiators before he can come out of his lair under the arena floor, to gaze upon him is like being in the preasents of one of the Monachsthemselfs. A few of his victims are Sengenjin he even beat a Blue Eyes White Dragon a feat to has gone down in legend though out the Empire.

Everyone know that if the Gladiators Beasts want to they could easily break out of their cages and win there escape into the wild. But they live for the glory of battle and the admiration of the crowd and the thrill of victory they want no other life.


	4. The Rise of the Machine King

Disclamer I don't own anything and I make no money.

Please Review

The Rise of the Machine King.

It began along time ago when a kingdom located north of the Dragon Mountains found ruins of a lost civilization. The lost civilization uncovered the Machine King 3000 B.C. They decided to fix and improved upon the ancient machine thus creating The Machine King, a robot able to communicate with other machines. The people thought the Machine King would pave the way for a land of prosperity, but the Machine King began to hate all organic life. ( I know it's a cliché, but lets go with it.)

The first think that the Machine King did was take control of the Machine Assembly Line to make its own army of machines while the kingdom still had no idea of its plans and then unleashed its army when the kingdom was calibrating a holiday. The Spikebot made for an incredible soldier, able to resist enemies attacks and then crush the with its giant spiked balls it spread fear into the foes of the Machine King. For air support Metal Shooter were made in masses to rain fire upon the battlefield. For tanks The Machine King made the Launcher Spider a beast on the battlefield able to rain destruction over a wide area or concentrateits fire to take down larger foes. To round out its Cannon Soldiers and Robotic Knights fulfilled the roll of foot soldiers and captains respectively.

After the Machine King lunched the first attack the war quickly turned in its favor it upgraded himself into the Perfect Machine King. He also saw the need to build generals to help with the war effort. The Fiendish Engine was able to cut though the walls of its foes and flood the base with foot soldiers and if need be it could execute one final attack. Big Saturn on the other hand was all about raw destructive power. its advanced weapons were able to decimate any enemy, and if he were to be defeated he was equipped with a weapon of mass destruction that will sure take out and entire army.

Soon the people of the kingdom were ether killed off or fled, it is said the survivors became the Tech Genus and sought to gain enough power to retake their home.

The Kingdom know belonged to the Machine King, but its hate for organiclife did not stop there, the Machine King would see that all life on the planet would be extinguished. There was one problem that it faced. Its land was surrounded by the dragon mountains home to the most powerful and territorial monsters in the world. The Machine King eventually found that even his mechanical might could not prevail over dragons.

When his normal army failed to make any progress in forging a path though the mountains it made spealshmachines in the likeness of dragons to fight against dragons, the Cyber Dragons and Cyber Dark Dragons. The Cyber Dragon giant sleek machines that are able to fuse together to become even more powerful. Some were given Attack Reflector Unit or a Photon Generator Unit to increases their power. It was from this that the Cyber Laser Dragon and Cyber Barrier Dragon were born. The Cyber Barrier Dragon could block any attack but took while to charge so it could not be used in cession and Cyber Laser Dragon was given a photon powered laser that could kill any dragon.

The Cyber Dark Dragons were made to use the elemental power of all dragons as a power source. Cyberdark Edge was built for speed able to fight the dragons in the air. Cyberdark Horn was built for power with a ram attack that could penetrate dragon hide. Together with Cyberdark Keel and could combine to form Cyberdark Dragon who was able to control any dragon.

Despite these new war machines the Machine King do not advance his goals in any major way because the dragons had some heave hitters as dragons had many powerful abilities on their side. HardenedArmor dragon protected the other dragons from the machine weapons. The Tiger Dragon Ripped their metal bodies into scarp. The Drain dragon seamed to be unstoppable but even he was nothing compared to the god of the mountains Five-Headed Dragon, who seemed to immortal. And these were only a few of the challenges facing the Cyber Dragons

In desperation the Machine king built the Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill to tunnel under the Dragon Mountains. The plan eventually worked and the Machine King gained a passage beyond the dragon mountains and could began to exterminate all life on the planet. So pleased with the success of the Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill that Machine King began to make more vehicroid robots for transportation, but they were able to make devastating attacks if need be.

Even though The Machine King gained access to the rest of the continent it wasted too much of its kingdoms resources in the war with the dragons and could not mount an all attack on the new land, especially when he was so little data. So using ancient technology he made an army whose attacks could not be countered the Ancient Gears. In the Ancient Gear Castle guarded by the Ancients Gear Golem the machine continual to gather data on the continent, mine new resources, and build ever more deadly war machines.

The day finally came when the Machine Kings empire became to complex for even it to run. One of last acts as king would be to build Meklord Emperors so that its goal of the end of all life on the planet would still go on. A thought also accrued to it, if he could build an emperor could machines also build a god?

A.N. Here is one more chapter for the card story lines. I think I will do the E-hero's next.

TO Yumi E. Thank you for the about Gagaigo, but it seems that he already has a Story about him, you can find it in yugioh wiki under Gagagigo Trivia.


End file.
